


Hawkmoth! Marry us!

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alliances, Discussion of Mortality, F/M, Marriage, Post-New York Special, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Not being able to realistically get married in their civilian lives, Ladybug and Chat Noir turn to the Miraculous grimoire and the 'marriage' ritual that could be used to bond them magically. The only problem? The only holder capable to officiate the ritual for the heroes is the wielder of the butterfly miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Hawkmoth! Marry us!

“Bug” Chat Noir looks over to his partner as they sat on Notre Dame watching over the brightly lit city, enjoying one of their few dates that won’t be ambushed unless by an akuma. After they revealed their identities a few days after returning from New York they decided that they wanted to start dating, but the best way to do that was to start with LadyNoir becoming public then having Marinette confess her feelings to Adrien a few weeks into the new school year. This gave an almost three-month gap between their relationships starting, and witnesses to the beginning of their civilian love life. Press would hound the couple in and out of the mask making dating very difficult but on secluded rooftops late at night, neither could ask for more. “Let’s get married.”

“WHAT?!” Ladybug surely woke up every sleeping being in the five-block radius around the cathedral. Five months, they’ve only been dating for five months, even less than that in their normal lives; sure they were going to get married eventually, have kids, maybe take over ‘ _Gabriel_ ’ when her designs became more popular, but marriage? Adrien just turned fifteen a little over a month ago and she would turn fifteen in the spring. How could he think about marriage so soon?

Chat let out a hearty chortle at her less than subtle internal panic. “Buggaboo, please calm down, I’m not talking about legally being married.” While this did clam her racing heart the confusion on her face was quite evident. “Didn’t we find a type of magical ‘marriage’ ceremony in the grimoire Fu gave you?”

“Yeah” Ladybug’s memory started to fill in the details of the ceremony; they both loved the idea and wanted to do it eventually but there came a few problems. “In the box we have, there are only three miraculous holders that could perform the ceremony, the ladybug, which wouldn’t work for obvious reasons, the mouse which so far I’m still the only holder for and-“

“The butterfly, which means we need to have Hawkmoth officiate our marriage.” He spoke with such confidence, eyes closed, leaning back as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. She just stared at him with such a dumbfounded look that he could feel the label of idiot being plastered onto his face.

“I think there’s a problem with your plan Chaton.”

“We agree to a two-week magical truce. If we, Hawkmoth and Mayura agree to not attack anyone including each other we can get married and enjoy a little vacation, a miniature honeymoon if you will.”

“You… you’ve thought a lot about this haven’t you?” She asked cautiously.

The smile dropped from his face and he looked at her, sincerity burning his eyes “I’ve died before.” No holding back, he thought all his cards should be on the table “I’ve died, and you’ve brought be back. However, these akumas are getting more and more dangerous and I fear one day I won’t be able to take the hit for you and I will be left with no way to bring you back. I also fear that when we face Hawkmoth we may not win, we may die in that battle and I know that the only regret I would have in that moment would be that I never married you.”

“Chat” she reached out to him, tears forming in her eyes and he had tears running down his cheeks, pulling him in for a tight hug they held onto each other letting the minutes pass by until they both felt ready to let go.

“And if you don’t let me marry you magically, I will propose to you tomorrow in the middle of class.” He laughed at the mental picture of Alya and the rest of their class’s reaction while Marinette just snorted.

“I don’t doubt it.” She said mirthfully pulling away to meet his gaze with hers.

“I do have a ring if you want.” He said waggling his eyebrows at her. She playfully shoved him and scoffed lightheartedly.

“Yeah right.”

“So, do you want to try and reach out to Hawkmoth for a ceremony? Or should I start rehearsing my proposal speech?” Ladybug thought for a minute, while it was risky a magical truce would create a situation in which they could be married, as weird as it would be to be married by Hawkmoth it wouldn’t truly matter because they would be together. It also helped her decision making when she realized he probably wasn’t joking and would pop the question in class with a ring far too expensive for what she likes Adrien spending on her.

“Ok kitty, but just out of curiosity how would you have proposed in class, I’m really curious.”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this. I was going to raise my hand as if I was asking a question when I got called on, I would turn around and ask you to marry me then go into a tear-jerking speech before sliding the pink diamond ring onto your finger. I would have asked Nino to record it while Plagg recorded Alya’s reaction because we both know it would be priceless.” Both heroes burst out laughing at that because they both know Alya’s reaction would probably be rewatched more than the actual proposal if it did get recorded.

With a combination of Alya and Nadja they got the message out to Hawkmoth that they wanted to meet for terms of a temporary truce. The heroes were on high alert as they wait upon the Eiffel tower to meet with their enemies in order to discuss the terms of their truce. The couple caught sight of blue and purple bounding their way towards them; Chat Noir took a defensive stance in front of Ladybug but neither drew their weapons. As the older holders landed, a look of disinterest on their faces as they scanned the two heroes up and down.

“What is this nonsense about a truce?” Hawkmoth began, breaking the silence between them.

“I assume you’ve read the entirety of the grimoire, which was translated, correct?” Ladybug responded with the same no-nonsense tone.

“Yes, I have.” He nodded with a slightly confused look on his face, somewhat startled by the question.

“We want to get married, and since we can’t do that with mortal law…” Chat piped in excitement laced in his attempted calm response.

Mayura let her stoic expression fade into an endearing smile “You want to get married by magical means” Chat nodded enthusiastically.

“And why am I needed for this?” While he had read most of the grimoire, he hadn’t familiarized himself with the ‘magical wedding’ as it served no use to his purpose, perhaps it would be something he would revisit after he awoke Emily.

“The ceremony can only be performed by three holders from the box our miraculous come from, the ladybug, the mouse and the butterfly. While I did have a mouse holder, that is no longer an option and they would need to familiarize themselves with the ritual which you have a copy of.” Ladybug let her face and voice soften as she continued. “The four of us know that any time we go into the field could be our last, and I have lost Chat before.” she squeezed his hand and he turned meeting her gaze and returning the gesture “I love him and we don’t want to have our last day not being bonded.”

A tear ran down Mayura’s cheek as she listened to the spotted heroine speak, Hawkmoth’s gaze was no longer indifferent but instead filled with longing and understanding. The villains looked at each other a silent nod passed between them and returned their gazes to the teens that stood before them. Two people who had responsibility thrusted upon them and are now having to come to terms with the possibility of losing each other. “I, Hawkmoth, wielder of the butterfly miraculous proposes a temporary truce for three weeks.”

“I, Mayura, wielder of the peafowl miraculous agree to this truce.”

“I, Chat Noir, wielder of the black cat miraculous agree to this truce.”

“I, Ladybug, wielder of the ladybug miraculous and guardian of the miraculous agree to this truce.” With a blinding flash from all five jewels the magical contract has been ‘signed’. “For the next three weeks if either of you send out an akuma or amok to terrorize the city or if any of us attacks each other our transformation shall drop and the others shall learn the identity of the offender.” With nods and sounds of acknowledgement among the group Hawkmoth was the first to speak up.

“I will learn the process for the ceremony, would you like this to be a private affair or a public one?” He questioned, not outwardly showing it but he was nervous being in public without being able to retaliate.

Chat sent kitten eyes to Ladybug before she sighed shaking her head in defeat “I am nervous about any crowd’s reaction to you, but I know Chat would like to show his love for me in as public a way as possible and the city would love to be a part of the celebration if they could as well, I’m sure of it. So, if Chat and I can make sure the two of you would not be harmed I would love for this to be public.”

Mayura chuckled and spoke once more “As it is not necessary for me to be there I will watch and be prepared to protect him should things go astray, but congratulations you two.”

After sharing their thanks and discussing a few details they made their separate journeys, the teens to the bakery and the adults to the mansion.


End file.
